


Five Reasons Jack Never Proposed to Sam

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#3 is OT3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Jack Never Proposed to Sam

**Author's Note:**

> #3 is OT3.

1\. They were married in that ritual on P9J-418 before they realized that it wasn't the ritual the SGC negotiator thought it was, and by that point in the year 2011 extraplanetary marriages were recognized across all human-populated worlds, and all things considered it had been a pretty nice ritual, and they were headed that way anyway, so they just let it stand.

2\. Something that formal and archaic just wasn't part of their MO. One day after they'd been living together for a while they were walking along the street and passed City Hall and looked at each other and smiled and went in and got the license, and the next day they grabbed a couple of friends for witnesses and went back and got the certificate, and that was that. Simple and easy. They'd had enough complicated-and-hard in their lives, and enough by-the-book formality.

3\. It wouldn't be any more fair for Jack to marry only Sam than it would be for him to marry only Daniel or for Daniel to marry only Sam or only him. There was no provision for civil recognition or protection of their kind of three-person partnership, so they made their own legal arrangements and moved in together and everything worked out fine, with nobody proposing anything more heavy-duty than "How about Thai tonight?" to anybody.

4\. She didn't want to get married. Survivorship and medical decision-making powers and wills and beneficiaries had been hammered out by lawyers years ago. She owned her vehicles and the house they lived in and that was fine by him, he owned his vehicles and the cabin, they didn't have a dog, nobody was going to argue over who got the china and the CD collection. She didn't want to be anyone's wife, her past relationships had left her with an aversion to engagements and engagement rings, she objected to what she'd come to see as the politicizing of marriage, and she didn't want to feel that she was always trying to measure up to the memory of Sara; _not_ being married made their partnership different from his marriage in some way that mattered to her, and he had to admit relieved him some too.

5\. She proposed to him, and he said yes.


End file.
